kidvskatfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Bruiser
Summary: Coop remembers his adopted Dog Bruiser from "In Dog We Trust", also known as Mukluk; owned by an orange long hair lady, Pink tanktop & Red Long Skirt, if you guys watched the whole thing of Kid Vs Kat Episode "In Dog We Trust" then your be familiar what i mean. Transcript (The Burtonburger House, Coop lays on the couch, bored) Coop: ahhhh. (Burt enters the room and sees Coop) Burt: Hey, Sport, what's up? Coop: Nothing Dad... just nothing at all. Burt: What's wrong? Coop: i miss... Bruiser. Burt: Bruiser? (realizes) oh, i remember the time you bought that Dog home for couple of days and then he was back to his owner who came over to our house to get him, you know that, right Coop? Coop: Ahhhh. his real name was Mukluk. Burt: well, i go to make dinner. (Burt leaves the room to the kitchen) Coop: Ahhhh. (in the kitchen, Millie at the table drawing an Picture, while Mr. Kat is eating Fishy Frisky Bits; while Burt enters the kitchen) Millie: Hey Daddy, i'm drawing an picture of Me and Mr. Kat in an land of Flowers. Burt: That's nice, sweet heart. Millie: then i draw you too. Burt: That's good, but something wrong about your brother. Millie: I'm Not going to draw him! Burt: i mean, he looks down. it's about the time we had an dog name Bruiser. Millie: (Realizes) Oh, i remember Bruiser. Burt: until i finally got an hold of his owner, and She went over here to get him back. Millie: i remember that. Burt: i think we have an plan how to cheer your brother up. (Later, Coop still laying on the same couch) Coop: ahhh. (The door bell rings) Coop: whoever it is, i'm sure this is the same thing as usual again. (The door opens) Burt: (off screen) Hi, come in. my son in the living room. (Coop looks up, suddenly, Burt and Bruiser's Same Owner "The Same Lady with orange long Hair, Pink Tank top, & Red Long Skirt" come up to him) Burt: Coop, remember this person? Coop: (finally looked) She the one that owned Bruiser, i mean Mukluk. Lady: your dad told me you liked my Mukluk and you really missed him. Coop: Yes, i do. (Bruiser's Owner picks up Coop and cradles him by holding him) Lady: you can come and play with my Mukluk anytime. (Then she snuggles Coop) (Still, She has Coop in her arms) Coop: But he not here? Burt: Sure he is, right at the front door in this house. Lady: Mukluk! look what Mommy has for you. (Bruiser enters the room, Coop is surprised) Coop: (Smiles) Hey Boy! (Bruiser smiles to see Coop again) Coop: I really miss you Boy! (Bruiser comes up his Owner who puts Coop down) Coop: yeah, good to see you again Bruiser, i mean Mukluk. (Coop pets Bruiser as Bruiser licks Coop) Burt: Coop, i know you missed him, so i decided to call his owner to bring him over for an visit. Lady: And that was an great idea. Coop: Great, Thanks Dad! Burt: hey, want to have some coffee with me at the kitchen. Lady: Sure, i love too. (Millie enters the room with Mr. Kat) Millie: Bruiser Here? Burt: Hey Millie, i called his owner to bring Bruiser over here for an visit. Millie: Alright Daddy. (Burt and Bruiser's Owner go to the kitchen) Millie: Look Mr. Kat. Bruiser is back again. Coop: Hey Mr. Kat, you remember Bruiser. (Bruiser Barks) (Mr. Kat Freaks out and then Faints) Coop: This is Awesome. (The End) Category:shitty Category:Episodes Category:suck ass